Moonlight Whispers
by ValaMagic
Summary: Well your standard EO fic. It's christmas and it's the NYPD annual police ball. well you can guess the rest.
1. Part 1

A.N: I'm reposting this, with a special thanks to Musino for betaing it. Also I am splitting it into several chapters.

_**Moonlight Whispers**_

**_Chapter 1_**

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Captain Donald Cragen of the Special Victims Unit had just entered his squad room.

"I wish he wouldn't do that you know. I mean, there are only four of us" Detective John Munch whispered across the table to his partner Detective Odafin (Fin) Tutuola. Fin ignored this comment.

"Right, everyone. You all know what time of year it is." When no one answered, he continued. "Well, we're heading into December. You've all been around long enough to know what December means."

"Yeah, a heap more work for us," Munch piped up. His three colleagues and superior officer looked at him.

"Yes, it does, Munch. But I was hoping this would be a cheerful conversation. The NYPD Christmas Ball is in a few weeks and I was hoping you would all attend." He looked pointedly toward Fin and Munch.

"Oh, no. No way. I am not going," Munch was already complaining. Fin just sighed.

The other two detectives in the room, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, hadn't even bothered complaining. It was true, Elliot's wife of almost twenty years had just filed the divorce papers and Olivia was again single after her latest boyfriend had tried to pressure her into moving in with him. Both detectives knew that the ball would not be negotiable, so they set the cogs turning in their heads racking their brains for any possible dates for the evening.

Elliot Stabler glanced across his desk to the woman with short, dark hair who sat opposite him. His partner was already looking back down at the files in front of her. Captain Cragen was back in his office, while Fin and Munch argued over whether Madonna or Wonder Woman would be better in the sack.

'She really was beautiful,' Elliot mused to himself. Of course, he'd noticed many times before. There was no way he could miss it. She was his partner. He spent more time with her than he did with his wife. Ex-Wife. He'd have to remember that. It was part of the reason she'd divorced him. Apparently he was always at work, he didn't have time for her or the kids anymore. Apparently he was also spending too much time with Olivia. What did the woman expect? Olivia was his partner.

His ex-wife, Kathy, had only met her a few times, but she'd noticed. Sure enough, she'd noticed Olivia. She knew that Olivia was attractive. She could handle that, but what she couldn't handle was the fact that Elliot looked at Olivia in a way he hadn't looked at her in years. She was jealous. He started working even longer hours. Kathy became suspicious, so she did the only thing she could do. She filed the divorce they had both known was coming.

Elliot knew it was for the best. He didn't mind knowing that Kathy didn't love him anymore. He sure as hell hadn't loved her in a long time. It was the kids he missed. He missed seeing his four kids every day. Now he was lucky to see them on weekends.

Elliot was learning to live with not seeing the kids. He knew that no judge with an ounce of sense would give him custody of the kids. Not because he was a maniac or anything, but because of his job. He was on call twenty-four seven in his job, he couldn't look after the kids. So he was beginning to come to terms with seeing them most weekends.

He still had hope though. No, he didn't hope that someday he would have custody of his kids. Nope, he had another hope. The hope that maybe Olivia Benson felt an ounce of the attraction and love to him that he had for her.

It was true. Elliot Stabler was in love with his partner and best friend, Olivia Benson. He wouldn't admit it to her, he couldn't. He'd known her long enough to realize that she'd feel guilty if he ever told her that she was the main reason his marriage had broken up.

He wanted so much to tell her that he loved her. He wanted so much for her to love him back. However, he had come face to face with reality enough to know it was never going to happen. She didn't love him, and even if she did--which was very unlikely--she wouldn't go against regulations. No way. They could both lose their jobs.

The day dragged on. Elliot and Olivia sitting opposite each other at their desk. They were silent except for the occasional discussion about a case they were writing up. Things were quiet, there had been no calls for almost a week, which surprised the detectives--this was normally their busiest time of year, rapists out getting themselves an early Christmas present--but things had been quiet. It was starting to show none of them liked being stuck in the squad room all the time. Sure, if they were out in the field, it meant that they were investigating some rape allegation, and sure, it was terrible that people were raped at all, but out in the field it felt like they were doing something.

Slowly the seconds ticked by. Elliot found himself staring first at the clock on the wall, then across the desk at Olivia. He watched as her pen moved gracefully across the page, her brow furrowed she placed the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, obviously thinking what to write. Elliot, however, had ceased all rational thoughts and was lost in a sordid fantasy of himself and Olivia, the pen being replaced with something else. Olivia hadn't glanced up, but it wasn't long before Elliot found he could handle no more. "Liv, stop that."

"Stop what, El?" She looked up from her work a mock-innocent smile on her face.

"Liv, you know perfectly well what," he said, trying to stay calm. He hated arguing with her.

"El, I don't honestly," she said still swishing her tongue over the tip of her pen.

"Stop chewing on the end of your pen." Elliot was having trouble staying calm by now.

"Sorry, El." Olivia knew she had to stop there, she'd had her fun. She took the pen out of her mouth. 'Mission accomplished,' she thought as she went back to her report.

Elliot continued to watch her work; he noticed a slight smirk on her lips and had the distinct impression that she had just achieved what she wanted. Hmm, so she was trying to wind him up, so she was attempting to get him sexually frustrated. Anyone else and he might have even assumed she was trying to flirt with him. But that thought was ridiculous, it was Olivia. OLIVIA. His partner.

He tried to concentrate on his work but found he couldn't. He was too busy trying to figure out what his partner was trying to do to him. He sat drumming his pen on the desk watching the minutes tick by on the clock. It was almost four. Only another hour to survive he thought to himself. Olivia's foot brushed up against his leg Her boots were hard, and he wished it was her toes brushing against his bare skin. He was launched into another raunchy fantasy.

He felt a growing erection in his pants as he wondered what her lips would feel like on his. What her breasts would feel like under his fingertips. What her skin would feel like against his. Would it be like it was with Kathy? 'No,' he decided, 'it would be better.'

He was brought back to the present by a hand resting gently on his arm. He looked down and saw Olivia's long thin fingers resting on his arm. He felt a warmth which spread through his whole body. He looked up into her dark chocolate eyes and found that his pants were now painfully tight. He smiled at her and for the first time noticed their Captain was standing in the squad room.

"Okay, you four you can all go home now, get an early night. There's nothing more to do here." It was true, but it was barely four thirty. Elliot couldn't remember the last time he'd finished work at four-thirty. Neither could Olivia. They were lost. They were both used to getting home just in time for a quick meal and some T.V before bed.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go grab a drink or a meal or something?"

"Sure, why not. Why don't we catch a movie?"

"Sounds great. Can you grab my coat while I finish up here?" Elliot headed over to where his and Olivia's coats were hanging. Putting his on, he wasn't sure that it was such a good idea going to the movies with Olivia. Not in his current state, but it wasn't every day an offer like that came along--how could he refuse?

He handed his partner her coat as he pulled his own over his work suit. There was a small coffee shop not far from the precinct that the two often went to when they wanted real coffee, so that's where they were headed.

They walked down the busy street in relative silence, the heels of Olivia's black boots making a loud clip every time they hit the pavement, Elliot's barely making a sound, his shoulders hunched forward slightly. He loved been with Olivia, but he knew how he wanted the night to end, with at the least a goodnight kiss at the door of her apartment; however, that wasn't his dream--his dream was for the night to end with them spooned against each other after making love and professing their love for one another. Like that was ever gonna happen.

They reached the coffee shop and sat down at a table near the window. They ordered their coffee and food they thought about how nice it was to actually sit down and drink their coffee from an actual mug, they were both so used to either the imitation of coffee from the precinct or the cardboard takeout containers. 'It was nice sitting there together,' Olivia thought to herself. In fact, it was nice just to have company. She was so used to going home to an empty house watching the news and crawling into bed, occasionally with a good book, and almost always alone.

She almost felt like she was out on a date sitting there with Elliot. Her job didn't permit her do date much, so it was a sort of luxury to be out with a man.

They spoke mostly of work and all too soon they'd finished their coffee. Elliot had offered to pay and Olivia had only put up a small argument, soon giving into her partner.

The movie had been okay. It was nothing spectacular. A romance, much to Elliot's disgust. He had enjoyed it though. It was a change of pace. He was used to catching the rapists. He was used to seeing some of them walk free. He knew justice wasn't sweet. He knew that the bad guys didn't always win. The action movies he used to enjoy had lost the appeal. Now. Well, he didn't watch many movies, but when he did. Well, since Kathy had left watching porn suddenly hadn't seemed so unappealing.

Elliot dropped Olivia back to her apartment, declining her offer for coffee. He'd kissed her on the cheek and headed back to his cold empty apartment to relieve the tension built up during the day.


	2. Part 2

A.N. So here's part 2. There's still one more part coming after this. Anyway, read on. And REVIEW!

Moonlight Whispers

Chapter 2

It was Friday a week until the Christmas Ball. Friday afternoon had dragged on. The four tired detectives plugging away at the reports in front of them. The three men looking forward to having a quiet night alone. Olivia had other plans. She was going dress shopping, with Alex Cabot.

The ADA had been invited as John's date when he'd realized a few days earlier that no one else would take him. Alex wouldn't have been attending if it weren't for the fact she was accompanying John.

Olivia still didn't have a date, as her most recent boyfriend broke up with her after several missed dates. Olivia knew who she wanted to go with, but convincing him to go with her--well, that was gonna be the hard part.

Elliot didn't have a date yet either. He was starting to get desperate; it was barely a week till the ball. He'd never had any problems before. But that was before. He'd always gone with Kathy. But well things had changed. There was no Kathy. He did have someone in mind though...

"Liv?"

"Yep, El?" she asked looking up from her huge stack of paperwork.

"Would you promise me something?"

She considered for a second "Okay. What?"

"Well if by next Wednesday neither of us have dates..." he paused not sure how to go on. "Well, would you come with me?"

"She smiled. "You know I would, El."

"So it's a deal?" he asked, relieved.

"It's a deal," Olivia agreed. "If by next Wednesday neither of us have dates, we'll go together."

"You're not just saying that, are you Liv? Cause you've already got a date"

"Nope. I don't have a date yet either." No, and she didn't plan to either until Wednesday, when hopefully Elliot would still be looking for a date.

- - - - -

Alex and Olivia had been shopping for almost three hours and were walking into their third shop, on the search for the perfect dress for Olivia. Alex had settled on a black knee length strappy dress in their second shop. Olivia on the other hand hadn't had as much luck.

She'd tried strappy dresses, backless dresses, long evening gowns, dresses with puffy sleeves, dresses with high necks, dresses with low necks, but she was yet to find something absolutely perfect-- which this dress had to be. She'd tried green dresses, blue dresses, black dresses, dresses with more than one colour, she'd tried purple and pink. But nothing had been right. She wanted to knock her partner off his feet. If Elliot went with her, she wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the room; if he went with someone else then she wanted to make him damn upset that he hadn't taken her.

So when she stood in front of the full length mirror wearing blood red dress with spaghetti straps that fell to the floor. The neckline was low but not too low. Thin straps criss-crossed the back of the dress holding it in place. Olivia had known it was perfect from the fact that Alex's jaw had dropped to the ground when Olivia stepped out of the dressing room. But first she had to see the dress for herself. When she did she agreed it was perfect, it was sure to knock her partner clean off his feet.

After purchasing the dress the two headed off in search of shoes. Olivia found her shoes in the first shop, they were perfect. Strappy red sandals with a two-inch heel. In the second shop Alex found the perfect shoes for her dress. They were black and similar to Olivia's, but with a slighter larger heel.

Heading home with their purchases, both women were satisfied that they would be able to turn a few heads. Olivia wandered through the door of her apartment dropping everything in the doorway before collapsing on her bed, falling into sweet dreams which involved some rather saucy things and the red dress in the bag in her living room.


	3. Part 3

A.N. Hi guys. Well this is the last chapter. It's finished, finally, just in time for Christmas. Anyway, merry Christmas everyone and happy new year…. I haven't really thought about doing a sequel to this, but if you guys want I guess I can. Send me a review.

- - - -

Moonlight Whispers

Chapter 3

"El, do you remember last Friday?" Liv asked late Wednesday afternoon. Of course he remembered it. It had been her promise that had caused him not to attempt to find a date for the ball. When those words came out of her mouth he began to hope.

"Yeah what about it?" He tried to sound causal.

"Well, do you remember what you said about us not having dates?"

"Yeah," he replied the hope slowly building.

"Well, does that still apply?" Elliot nodded. "It's just I was wondering do you have a date yet?" Elliot shook his head, he didn't trust himself to speak. "El, neither do I."

"I guess that means we're going together, huh, Liv? If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, yeah it's fine" Olivia looked back at her work trying to hide the huge smile, which was plastered on her face.

- - - -

Elliot rushed to get ready, searching his apartment frantically for his tie. Finding it sitting on the arm of the couch where he'd left it, he tied it hastily pulling on his coat as he dashed out the door.

He arrived at Olivia's door only ten minutes late. She buzzed him up. Pacing her apartment nervously, she waited. When she heard a knock at the door a few minutes later, she strode confidently towards it taking a deep breath as she pulled the door open.

Elliot's mouth dropped to the floor, just as Alex's had a week ago. She smiled shyly as he stared her up and down; "Wow," he whispered trying to regain his composure. "You look beautiful," he said sincerely.

"Not so bad yourself, huh?" he laughed. "You wanna come in, we don't have to go just yet."

Elliot entered the messy apartment, placing his hands on Olivia's bare shoulders, kissing her cheek as he did so. It took all the control he had not to jump her right then. They had a glass of water each before it was time to go. Elliot was still fighting an urge to jump his partner, but was successfully warding it off. For now.

On the way to the ball he found it near impossible to keep his eyes off her, as they sat in the cab. His eyes lingered on every part of her body. She could feel his gaze, but refused to let it show. As they approached the ball she turned and smiled at her partner.

He handed over money to the cab driver before helping Olivia out the car. Acting the gentleman he put his arm out and she linked hers through his, they walked up the steps and into the entrance hall.

He smiled over at his partner as they entered the building. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. More to the point he couldn't believe she'd picked him. She didn't pick you he reminded himself, she's here with you because neither of you had dates, not because she really wanted to be.

He understood sometimes why his wife had always been convinced they'd been having an affair. She was so beautiful. Anyway he was only human, it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it and it definitely wasn't like he'd mind.

They took their seats with the rest of the SVU team. Captain Cragen was nowhere in sight and Munch and Fin were all alone looking as if they wished they hadn't come. Olivia said a quick hello to her colleagues before going off in search of the unit's ADA, Alex.

She found the ADA five minutes later standing in the washrooms tears in her eyes. Her makeup was just beginning to smudge. "Alex. What's the matter?" Olivia asked her soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alex cried harder. Olivia twisted the woman's body around to face her and pulled her close.

"I think I love him," Alex whispered when she'd finally calmed down.

"Alex that's a good thing isn't it?" Olivia asked pushing herself slightly back from her friend, so she could see her eyes.

"He doesn't love me." Alex said sniffing.

"Oh Alex, how can you possibly know that?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Look, that's not a good reason. You gotta ask the guy. This is Munch we're talking about, right?" Alex nodded. "Well, ask him."

A hint of a smile appeared on Alex's face, her eyes still red and blotchy. "Yeah," she said. "maybe I will."

"You gonna be okay here?"

"Yep."

"I'll see you in a few minutes. Right?" Alex nodded and turned to the mirror trying to hide some of the blotchiness.

Olivia left her alone, she needed time to think. She re-entered the hall and took her seat next to Elliot at the round table reserved for SVU. Elliot glanced up from his conversation with Munch and Fin and smiled at her. Checking no one was watching he let a hand rest on her thigh. He winced slightly expecting a glare directed towards him, but instead received a smile.

Alex returned a few minutes later taking her seat next to Munch just as a tall man with short brown hair sidled on to the stage at the front of the room. Everyone immediately fell silent; it wasn't just any man, it was the head of the New York Police Department.

"Welcome everyone, you all know who I am" there was a nod of agreement from the gathered police officers. "For those of you who are new to the NYPD and haven't attended this annual ball before, I extend a warm welcome and hope that you will continue to be acting members of the NYPD for a long time. For those of you who have attended this function before there will be some changes tonight, so just sit tight and it will all become clear." There was silence while he let everything he'd said sink in.

"Everyone as I mentioned tonight will be a little different. We have decided that this year our best officers and units are to receive awards. These will be announced later in the evening. First we will give you all a chance to mingle and enjoy your meals." He stepped down from the stage and a hundred or so waiters who had been standing against the walls stepped forward and began to take people's orders.

Olivia placed her order with a young woman and Elliot ordered the same. He knew that if he read the menu his hand still resting on Olivia's thigh would have to be removed. His hand had slowly snaked higher throughout the speech and Olivia had made no protests. As his hand brushed against her most sensitive part she let out a moan, which she cleverly disguised as a sigh. Alex gave her a strange look over the table and Olivia smiled back at her as Elliot's hand slid back down her thigh.

When their meals arrived twenty minutes later Elliot reluctantly moved his hand up to eat his meal. As the conversation ceased and they all began to eat, Olivia let her foot rub up and under Elliot's pants, he moaned into his food. "What was that Elliot?" Fin asked looking up from his food. Alex looked over at Olivia who was smirking and then to Elliot next to her.

"This food is really good" Elliot replied still looking at his food his cheeks getting a slightly pinkish tinge.

As their plates were cleared away the head of the NYPD stepped back onto the stage and the awards part of the night began. The members of SVU were surprised to receive the first award for the unit with the best conviction rate. They went on throughout the night to receive two more awards as a team and four awards between Olivia and Elliot.

They had won the most co-operative unit. The unit with the least complaints made. Olivia and Elliot had won best partnership. Olivia had then won best interrogation of a suspect and best handling of a child victim. Elliot had won an award for the most daring deed to save a partner.

When all the awards had been presented and everyone was safely back in their seats the music started and the dancing part of the night began. "Olivia, would you dance with me?" Fin asked her.

"Sure, Fin." She stood up and was led onto the floor by her colleague. Alex and Munch were also dancing. Elliot and Cragen were still sitting back at the table.

When the song was over, Olivia thanked Fin "I 'spose I better dance with the others too," she said pointing back to the table where Elliot and Cragen sat talking. Fin nodded.

"Captain, would you like to dance?"

"Oh, I couldn't."

"You could and you will, I plan to dance with every man in our unit tonight."

"Ok. One dance," Cragen agreed and Olivia stepped back onto the dance floor in her Captain's arms. However, the one man she really wanted to dance with was standing not far from her dancing with the ADA.

The next dance was Munch's and they waltzed around the room chatting about whatever came into mind. Fin was dancing with Alex, though they both appeared a little uncomfortable.

Then finally it was Elliot's turn. He pulled her gracefully into his arms. As his hand came to rest on her waist she felt a slight tingle, his other hand came to rest naturally on her shoulder.

"You really are beautiful," he whispered as he twirled her around the room. She buried her head in his shoulder as she blushed and he pulled her closer. Her arms were around his neck and her fingers caressing his skin gently as they danced. The night wore on and before they knew it, it was the last song.

A slow melody filled their ears. Olivia snuggled into Elliot's embrace resting her head on his shoulder. They swayed around the dance floor, neither speaking, neither really moving. Just taking their time and savouring the few moments they had together, that weren't rushed or during work.

Elliot smiled he missed the feel of someone's arms around him. He didn't so much miss his ex-wife's embraces. It was the hugs from his four children that he missed most. He'd known for a long time that Kathy neither trusted him nor loved him, but his children still did. He missed the feeling that he was loved. That feeling that's conveyed in every hug by the people closest to you that love you.

Kathy had given away long before the divorce that she was ready to move on. She'd never come right out and say it. But Elliot could see it in her eyes. He could feel it in their embraces. He knew the end was near. He didn't mind, not really-- well he did, he wanted to see his kids. But he was a good Catholic, and being married to Kathy had stopped him from taking anything further with Olivia. Now, maybe that would happen. A tear slid down his face and on to Olivia's.

She looked up "What's the matter El?" she asked seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I dunno, I was thinking. I was thinking about how safe and loved I feel here with you and then about how much I missed feeling like that every day. You know?"

Olivia was a child of rape, her mother had never really loved her, she hadn't known her father, she'd never really been in a serious relationship, and she didn't really know how it felt to be loved, but still with Elliot, she did feel something that she hoped was love, and she wanted it every day. "Yeah, I guess so, El. But I guess I'd just like to feel loved. End of story" she tried to hold back the tear she knew was trying to slide down her face and as the song ended she wiped her eyes dry. Elliot had noticed, but didn't say anything as they headed back to their table.

They all said goodnight and Olivia and Elliot shared a cab back to Olivia's apartment. By the time they got there, it was almost one in the morning. "Come on, El," she said as she got out the car.

"I can't, Liv."

"Sure you can. Come on. It's one o clock, I don't want you going home to an empty apartment. Stay with me." Elliot nodded, handed some money to the cabbie, and they headed upstairs.

Olivia stepped out of her shoes and headed to her bedroom, "Back in a sec, El" she came back wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She threw a pair at him. "Bathroom's down the hall." He came back a few minutes later wearing only the blue sweatpants. Olivia found herself staring intently at him, longing to touch his chest, taking a step closer, she licked her lips. No, what was she thinking? She took a few quick steps toward him, kissed him on the cheek he smiled and she reluctantly said "Goodnight, there's a pillow and blanket on the couch, you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yep. You sure it's fine I'm staying here?" she nodded. "Okay. Thanks. Goodnight Liv" she pulled him close and they hugged for a moment. He smiled as she padded off down the hall to her bedroom, their relationship still intact.

Elliot couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on Olivia's couch. She lingered everywhere. Her sweatpants, her blankets, her smell, her couch, her apartment. The one person he was trying not to think about was everywhere around him. He tried to think of something else, but everything reminded him of her. It wasn't exactly like he needed any help thinking of her. He did that enough himself. The fantasies, the dreams, everything.

He thought back on the night. They'd been subtly flirting with one another all evening. Why hadn't anything happened? The way he rested his hand on her thigh, her foot rubbing up and down his leg, his hands around her waist as they danced, her head resting against him, the tears. The invitation. Hadn't it all been leading to something? Hadn't it all been angling towards the climax, when their relationship would change? Hadn't it?

He sighed as he lay on the couch. His partner just down the hall, probably asleep by now, not plagued by the same impure thoughts, which plagued his mind night and day. Maybe he should just forget the whole thing. He'd been reading her wrong. But then what about just before she'd gone to bed? Hadn't she kissed him on the cheek? No, he was reading her wrong. He had to forget it all. She was his partner. She trusted him, he couldn't stuff things up like that.

What had she almost done? Olivia couldn't believe it, she'd let her guard down for a few minutes while Elliot was getting changed and then she'd almost stuffed everything up for good. She'd almost jumped him then and there. But she hadn't she got control, she remembered, she'd only kissed him on the cheek. But he'd smiled- she'd kissed him on the cheek, and he'd smiled. Aaaaaah. What was her life coming to? She wasn't meant to be attracted to her partner.

A knock on her door brought Olivia out of her thoughts. "Liv, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Olivia replied trying to slow her racing heartbeat.

The door to her bedroom opened slowly and Elliot stood framed in the doorway for a second. Olivia felt sure that if she'd been standing up she would've fallen down. He really did look hot standing in her doorway half dressed like that.

"Can I sit down?" she nodded and moved over slightly to give him more space. Once he was sat comfortably he began. "Look Liv, I really think we need to talk." She didn't answer but looked down at her feet. Eventually she nodded. "Liv, how do you feel about me? Be honest."

For a long time Olivia was silent, trying to think how to word her answer. "El, I trust you, you're my best friend." She stopped there, looking as if she was about to say more.

"That makes this harder to say."

Elliot began, "Look Liv, I'm gonna be honest here, I didn't just want to go with you tonight because I was desperate. You were my first choice. I just didn't know how to ask you." Olivia looked shocked, but still didn't look at Elliot.

"You were my first choice, too," she whispered. Elliot didn't hear her.

"Olivia, I've been hiding from this for too long. You don't have to say anything, you can slap me if you want, but I think I love you." He winced waiting to be slapped, but the slap never came.

Olivia's lips pressed against his in a soft kiss, she pulled away smiling before Elliot even had a chance to register what had happened. "I love you El. I always have." She put a hand on his and pulled his lips to hers again.

His lips were hard, hers soft. He pulled her closer to him on the bed, her hands sending shivers down his back as her fingers danced across his broad shoulders and down his spine. He laced his fingers through her hair and slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together until they were out of breath. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Elliot asked as he hugged her small body close.

"You were married, El," she whispered, reminding him of his recent divorce. "You were my partner."

"I'm still your partner."

"I know." She smiled.

"You're sure you wanna do this" she nodded her consent and pulled Elliot down on the bed next to her.

She pulled the covers back and he slid under them. She was silent not knowing how to say what she knew she had to. "Just hold me, El," she whispered, snuggling into his warm body. And wrapping her arms around him.

She wanted so much to make love to him, she wanted so much to feel his touch. But they had only just discovered this new relationship. She'd waited so many long years, she didn't mind waiting a few more days. She knew he was hers now.

That night, she just wanted to be held, to be warm and safe in someone's arms. She didn't want sex, not that night. Elliot nodded at his partner's request and pulled her closer. He stroked her hair as she entwined her legs with his. His hand had slid under her tank top and his fingers were caressing her lower back. Her breath was warm on his chest as she snuggled closer to his shoulder.

"Olivia. This is perfect"

"Huh?" she whispered sleepily.

"Well, for the first time in years, I feel like everything is right. You, me, us. It's absolutely perfect. I'd forgotten how wonderful it could be when you're in love."

"El, stay here with me, forever."

"Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

The moonlight shone through the window illuminating Olivia's face, where tears had begun to fall. Elliot kissed her tears away, knowing things couldn't get any better. Well maybe a little. One day they would be a real family. One day there would be little Olivia and Elliot's running around, with Olivia's in his arms his dreams had come true.

The first snow of the year was beginning to fall outside as Elliot and Olivia whispered sweet nothings to each other in the moonlight. Indeed Elliot was right, everything was perfect.

- - - -

A.N. So I guess that chapter was a little longer than normal, but yeah. So review, what did you all think?


End file.
